Lips Of An Angel
by Girliegirl1179
Summary: Can Ranger move on with another woman? Can Steph stay with Morelli? This was a oneshot turned chapter story. Huge Cupcake warning! Rated M! Complete! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Lips of an Angel

This is a one shot songfic done for Das' Challenge on RW.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Song _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder. Just playing with them and will return them unharmed.

Cupcake Warning. Rated T.

Ranger's POV

It's been six months since Steph decided to get serious with the cop. She had come to me and I'm sure she expected me to tell her not to. I have always been one to believe that if you truly love something let it go and if it comes back it will be yours forever. I have been biding my time waiting to see what happens. I never thought that while I waited, I would meet someone. Amy will never be Steph but I have no desire to be alone anymore. She accepts my job and accepts me for what I am. She knows that I will never truly love her and she is willing to accept that too.

Amy wanted to move in with me at the Rangeman building. I refused to allow her to move in there. I think she suspected Steph was the reason. I would never confirm her suspicions but it was the **truth.** I would never allow any woman the **liberty **of living in my apartment. That would forever be Steph's home and I would never allow another to live there. I **dream **every night of Steph and I will continue to forever. Stephanie is my soul mate, my heart … My everything.

I decided that as long as Steph was determined to be with Morelli that I would get an apartment away from Rangeman and share it with Amy. We have been living together for a little over a week. I was working in my office in the apartment. Amy was watching TV. My phone rang and I tried to suppress my smile. I answer the phone knowing that **the future depends on what we do in the present.**

"Yo."

"Ranger."

"Babe, why are you calling me so late? I can't really talk right now." I can hear tears in her voice. I need to whisper so Amy doesn't figure out that Steph is calling.

"Ranger, do you miss me?" How do I answer this question? I need to have the **courage** to be as honest as possible.

"Steph, I wish that it was you in the next room. Of course I miss you, Babe."

"I miss you so much it hurts."

"I guess we've never really moved on. Did we?"

"I don't guess we did. I've got to go. Bye, Batman."

"Bye, Babe."

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

The next few weeks were spent waiting for her late night phone call. She would call every few days and we would talk about things. I had decided that the next time she called I would ask her to meet me. They say that **if ****you don't ask, you don't get. **I had to see her. I knew that what we were doing wasn't right. I just couldn't help myself. My phone rang.

"Yo."

"Batman"

"Hey, Babe. It's funny that you called. I was just thinking about you. Look I was wondering if you would meet me for lunch tomorrow at Shorty's?"

"Ranger, what are we doing?"

"We are doing what friends do Babe, talking on the phone, being there for each other, meeting for lunch, and being friends."

"It seems like more than that, Carlos."

"Does Joe know you are talking to me? Will meeting me start a fight?"

"Does Amy know?" she counters.

"She knows enough, she knows that I love you Steph. I've never stopped. So I have to know **what does it matter to you that I love you, if you no longer love me."**

"I've never stopped loving you." She says and I could hear her fighting tears.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

We agreed to meet the following day. We meet for lunch once a week for the next month. I had started to apply pressure to her and I picked up my poaching activities from before. I knew that I shouldn't, that it wasn't fair to Amy or Morelli but I couldn't help myself. Now that I had the **freedom** of being around my Babe again I would not miss the opportunity to claim her lips and body.

She told me that maybe our lunch meetings were not a good idea. I decide to put all my cards on the table.

"Steph, I want you. Not just in my bed. I want you forever. You are my heart, I will never love another woman the way I love you. I want our someday, Babe."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I can't do this right now."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

I left Shorty's that day after my confession and headed to the apartment I shared with Amy. I don't know what to do now. I feel the need to be honest with Amy and tell her it's over but I honestly don't want to be alone. I go to our apartment to find a very upset woman waiting on me. I guess she figured out that I was with Steph.

"Ric, why? I thought you were trying to move on."

"I did try and I've realize that **if I am to change this image. I must first change myself. **The problem is I don't want to change."

"You have to decide Ric, it's me or her. I won't sit back and watch her destroy you."

Amy calls me Ric, I prefer to be called Carlos but that is the name that Steph uses and I will not allow anyone other than her to call me that. I look at her with sad eyes and ask her not to go.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?_

Sometime later …

My cell phone rings and I know its Steph. Amy looks at me and scowls as I pick up the phone. I have to answer there is no other option.

"Yo."

"Help me!"

"Babe, what's wrong?

I can hear Morelli screaming in the background

"Is that him on the phone, Steph? What the hell were you thinking calling him? I should have killed him a long time ago. He always gets in the way."

I can hear Steph trying to calm him down and she has placed the phone in her pocket. I can hear the muffled conversation.

"Please, Joe. I'm sorry."

I can hear her backing up and trying to scoot away from him.

"Stephanie, you will not leave me for him. You will never be his. I won't let you go."

The cop didn't know how wrong he was. She has never been his and she has always been mine. I was just biding my time until she realized it. It seems that she has. He will have no choice but to allow her to leave and if he continued to threaten her I would have to kill him. I also could assure him that he would in fact be letting her go. I had picked up the apartment phone and had alerted my men that there was trouble and that I needed them at Morelli's house. I am assuming that there will be a fight. The cop will not take well to me showing up to take away his woman.

Steph's phone goes silent and I slam my own shut in frustration. I head towards the door to be stopped by Amy.

She is looking at me with pleading eye's "Please Ric, Stay."

I told her "No."

She seems to be hurt by my statement.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, choose me." she begs.

"The choice was made before I met you. I have to go, Steph is my life."

I walked out the door without looking back to go get my Happily Ever After.


	2. Brawl in the Burg

**Brawl in the Burg**

Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be.

A/N: I have a hard time telling people no. So here you go for everyone that wanted to know what happened when Ranger got to Morelli's. Please review if you want more.

_Previously: "Please, choose me." she begs._

"_The choice was made before I met you. I have to go, Steph is my life."_

_I walked out the door without looking back to go get my Happily Ever After._

Ranger's POV

I never even glanced back at Amy and I never would. I would send Tank over to deal with her later. She knew the deal when she started seeing me. I was never hers. I felt bad for being an ass to her but I wouldn't let Steph walk away a second time.

I ran down to my turbo and flew to Morelli's house; two Rangeman SUV's pulled in behind me. My core team plus Hector and Hal jump out. I could hear cars racing down the street towards us. I looked up to see Morelli's brother Anthony, his cousin Mooch, Carl, and Big Dog getting out of their cars. It looked like there was going to be a brawl in the Burg.

The neighbors had all come outside to see what was going on. My men and I stood by the curb while Morelli's boys walked up and stood beside him. Stephanie tried to walk outside the house only to be grabbed by Joe.

"I told you Cupcake, You're not going anywhere."

"You can't keep me here, Joe. I'm a grown woman. I am leaving with Ranger."

"The hell you are!" he screamed as he pushed her to the ground.

We had seen enough. My men and I took off in a run and stormed the yard. Tank was right behind me, while Bobby and Anthony got at it. Lester took Mooch. Hector went after Carl and Hal took Big Dog. It was a sight to behold all of these men fighting over this one girl. I told Tank to grab Stephanie and get her out of here. I had a feeling quite a few of us will end up in jail or at least a needing a trip to the hospital by the time this is done.

I stepped on the porch and approached Morelli. Steph was still behind him. I could see Tank trying to make his way towards Steph when he was hit from behind by someone. It seemed Morelli had more guys here than we thought. Tank spun and took off after the guy. I looked at Steph and told her that as soon as she was able I wanted her to go and get in my car.

Joe looked at her then me, "I'm telling you now Cupcake, you're not going anywhere."

I took a step toward Joe and he took a swing at me connecting with my jaw but the next five hits were mine. We pounded on each other for several minutes. I have to give it to Morelli. He was holding his own. He just didn't realize, I'm better than him and he had lost this fight before it even started.

I hit him relentlessly in the face and kidneys. I'm sure that he will be pissing blood for a week when this is over. I can still hear the other guys fighting around us but I'm focused solely on Morelli. I hit Morelli again and he stumbled backwards towards Steph. Shit, didn't I ask her to go to the car? Then again, when does she ever do what anyone asks?

I could hear Steph gasp as Morelli pulled his gun leveling it at my head as I made my way towards him. I stopped short. We were glaring at each other with murder in our eyes. I know that I will kill him if necessary. It was what I had been trained to do but I didn't think Morelli had the balls to shoot me in cold blood.

Tank must have taken care of the asshole that hit him because he was advancing soundlessly towards Steph when Morelli turned the gun on him. I didn't want the weapon pointed anywhere near Steph so I drew his attention back towards me.

"What's you plan, Morelli? You plan on holding her hostage here against her will." He turned his attention back towards me. Tank held his hand out towards Steph. She started inching her way to Tank.

"She just needs to see reason, Manoso. I am what she is destined for."

I chuckled at him and his eyes grew darker. "She has never been yours Morelli. She has always been mine."

"She has never been mine? What the hell are you getting at Manoso? It's my bed she has slept in for the last three years. She's been my lover not yours!" I was pushing him. Probably further than I should but I couldn't resist.

"Are you sure about that, Morelli? Are you sure she has never been my lover? I bet if you are honest with yourself, you will realize the truth."

He keeps the gun pointed at me but reaches out to grab Steph again.

"What the Hell is he talking about Stephanie!" He screamed at her.

She looks at me with tears running down her face. She is trying to see how I want her to answer his question. I nodded my head ever so slightly telling her to tell him the truth.

"Joe … I never cheated on you but I have slept with Ranger."

Joe flicked the safety off his gun and his finger inched towards the trigger. I saw Steph moving towards Morelli now. I shook my head telling her to stop. She looked at me with sad eyes; I knew that she was worried that Joe would shoot me. I'm more concerned she'll be harmed.

I decided to try a different tactic.

"Joe, you don't want to shot me. Why don't you put that down and we will settle this some other way."

"There is no other way anymore. Ever since you came into her life it's been nothing but a cluster fuck. She wouldn't be trying to leave me now if it wasn't for you. Hell, we'd be married and probably have kids already. You're the reason that she won't commit. You're wrong Manoso, shooting you solves all my problems."

He had lost his mind; he was going to shoot me in front of all these witnesses. Hell, some of them were even cops. Logical reasoning was not going to work. He's going to do it. I could see it in his eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of movement as his finger moved towards the trigger. Everything happened at once. Steph leapt towards me as I heard the roar of the gun.

TBC …


	3. The Fallout

The Fallout

A/N: I am not a doctor. All medical stuff in this chapter was hatched out of my mind. Please review if you want more.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

_Previously: Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of movement as his finger moved towards the trigger. Everything happened at once. Steph leapt towards me as I heard the roar of the gun._

Ranger's POV

I heard a second shot as I screamed, "STEPHANIE NO!!!!!!!!!!"

She slammed into my body and we fell to the ground. Morelli dropped and Tank lowered his gun. I held her tightly to me. I registered hands gripping at her trying to pull her from me. Bobby frantically tried to rip her from my grasp.

"Ranger, you've got to let go. I need to see how bad she's hurt." He yelled at me.

I looked down at Steph who was unconscious in my arms.

Bobby pulled her from me and started to evaluate her injuries. I kneeled beside her asking her over and over, "Why, Steph, Why?"

"Ranger, I need my jump bag out of the SUV. Get it now." He yelled.

I ran to the SUV to retrieve the bag. As I made my way back to Bobby, I noticed Carl and Big Dog standing near Bobby and Stephanie. Their faces showed great remorse for what had happened. The fighting had stopped and Tank had Morelli cuffed on the ground.

I gave Bobby the bag and he worked frantically trying to revive her and stop the bleeding. I couldn't help the feeling of helplessness that settled on me.

Bobby yelled, "Where in the hell is that ambulance?"

I could hear the sirens in the distance. "They're close man, I can hear them." Carl said.

"Shit, she's stopped breathing. Lester, get in here and help me." Bobby screamed as he started CPR. Lester took over applying pressure to her wound.

My legs gave out and I fell to my knees beside her and prayed to the heavens that she would not leave me now. I could not live without her.

The ambulance arrived and the EMT's began to help Bobby. They made quick work of getting her ready to transport. I tried to get in the ambulance with her. Bobby pushed me into Tank, who held me back.

"I need to be with her!" I roared in protest.

Tank yelled at me as I fought against his arms. "Bobby needs to ride with her. He will take care of her." I knew he had spoken the truth but that did little to help me in my current frame of mind. Bobby pulled the doors shut and the ambulance took off. Once they cleared my sight I turned and ran towards my car.

Hal and Hector had Morelli by a squad car that had pulled in with the ambulance. Morelli's arm was heavily bandaged. And his hands were cuffed loosely in front of him. The officers were trying to determine what in the hell happened.

I overheard Morelli as he ranted over and over, "It was supposed to be him. I love her. I had to protect her."

I had heard enough out of the asshole; I rounded on him and punched him so hard that I felt his nose break under my fist as his eyes rolled back into his head. I made my way to the Turbo and was a little shocked to find Lester behind the driver's seat with the engine already running.

I had no time to argue with him so I jumped into the passenger seat. "You're in no condition to drive," he stated as he took off towards the hospital. All I could do was sit and pray that she was still with me.

We arrived at the hospital and I jumped from the car before he pulled to a stop. I stormed through the doors and saw the doctors and nurses working on my Babe. Bobby was with her and he was discussing her condition. He turned as I approached and pulled me back.

"Ranger, before you go in there I need to explain what's going on. The bullet punctured her lung which sent her into shock and caused her to stop breathing. On our way here she came too and started breathing on her own. She has a lump on her head I'm not sure if it was caused when you two fell or if something happened before we arrived on scene. They are going to do surgery to remove the bullet and repair the tear to her lung. She will be fine and should be able to leave in a few days."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's been asking for you but she's afraid you're mad at her. She's been through enough for the night so go easy on her."

I was mad but not at her. My anger was directed at the man that thought shooting me would stop her from leaving.

I walked to her room and looked at my Babe. She smiled, "Hey, Batman."

"Babe, why did you do that?"

"You came to get me and you finally decided you wanted me. I couldn't let him shoot you. I love you."

"I love you too, Babe. But don't you ever scare me like that again" I declared as I gently placed my lips to hers.

TBC.


	4. Playing The Game Of Life

Playing The Game Of Life

A/N: Special thanks to my super secret Beta. LOL! Please Review!!!!

Disclaimer: Not mine. I might return Ranger but I'd really like to keep him. Also, I have taken creative license with the legal aspects of the this story. It was needed for my plot. Please remember it's fiction.

_Previously: "I love you too, Babe. But don't you ever scare me like that again" I declared as I gently placed my lips to hers._

The doctor informed Steph that she would have to spend a week in the hospital so they could monitor her closely. The look she gave the doctor had him leaving the room fairly quickly. I spent the first two days never leaving her side. She finally threatened to have Bobby drug me if I didn't leave soon; she said I was driving her crazy. I assigned Lester to stay with her while I went to the office to check in and find out the latest news on Morelli.

It turns out that the DA wanted to speak with Stephanie about the situation and was waiting for her to leave the hospital to speak with her. That was probably a good thing. Morelli had been charged with a minor gun charge with more charges pending. The Judge released him on his own recognizance. The chief had suspended him without pay until further notice. I knew that Morelli was pissed. Because I knew that my guys were following his every move. We were not going to let him get near Steph again.

My phone rang and I was surprised to see it was Lester.

"Yo"

"Boss, I'm going to kill her."

"Not if you want to live and you value your life."

"I need you to send one of the guys over to run an errand and I need you to okay them buying her some thing's."

"I'll send Hal over and he'll buy her whatever she needs."

"Thanks." He hung up on me and I swear Stephanie giggled in the background.

I made it back to the hospital several hours later and was shocked by what I saw in her room. They had set up a 32" Plasma TV. I could see a PS3 and stacks of games and movies all over the room. Hal was playing Guitar Hero in front of the TV. Steph and Les were holding hand held videogames in their hands and were completely unaware that I had walked in the room. They were shouting at each other and their fingers were furiously punching buttons. I cleared my throat and no one even looked my way.

I walked up closer to Steph and her Spidey sense must have kicked in because she told Lester to pause his game and they both looked up at me.

"What the hell, Santos?"

"You told me to get her whatever she needs."

"And this is what she needed? It looks like you bought out Best Buy." I was really just giving him a hard time. I wouldn't have cared if he bought out three stores if it made her happy.

"Well we needed variety to keep her entertained."

"I think you were trying to keep yourself entertained."

Steph looked at me and gave me a big smile. I nodded to Les and Hal and they reluctantly made their way out of the room. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Got a surprise for you Babe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ella will be here in 30 minutes with food for you."

"Yum."

"Babe, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, but I wanted to keep you informed about things with Joe."

"He's in trouble isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is and we need to discuss what you want to happen. You can make things easier on him or harder. It's going to be up to you. Personally, I want his ass in jail cell for a long time."

"It's my fault he reacted that way. He wouldn't have done that if I would have been honest with the both of you from the start."

Babe, don't blame yourself. All three of us made mistakes and mine were the worst. I never should have sent you back to him. I will regret that for the rest of my days." I sat down on her bed and put my arms around her.

"I don't want him to go to jail. I don't want him to lose his job." That was my Babe, always concerned about everyone else's needs with no regard for her own.

"Steph, he needs to be punished. He tried to kill me and in the process shot you."

"Maybe, they could transfer him away from here. Then he would leave us alone." It was an idea. If she decided not to press charges and convinced the DA to not prosecute him. I would want him as far away from here as possible.

"We'll see Babe. Let's not worry about it anymore right now."

The next few days went by fairly quickly. It was the night before Steph was being discharged. We needed to talk about where she was going to stay when she got released. I wanted her to move in with me on seven but I wouldn't pressure her. I would offer her an apartment on four if she wanted. I walked into her room and she was playing her Nintendo DS. I was starting to be concerned that she was becoming addicted to that thing. But it did keep her entertained this week, so I would not complain too much.

I sat down beside her on the bed. She looked up at me and gave me a beautiful smile.

"Babe, where do you plan on going in the morning when you're discharged? I know you gave up your apartment when you moved in with Morelli. I want you to move in with me but I don't want to pressure you. You could also have an apartment on four if it would make you more comfortable."

"Carlos, I think I'd like to move in with you if you don't mind?"

"Babe! I told you at Shorty's that I want our someday. I meant it."

I leaned down and kissed her. It was decided she was coming home with me. It was where she belonged.

"Carlos, how am I going to get my stuff?"

"It's all taken care of Babe."

"What do you mean?"

"After we left for the hospital the other night, the guys went in and took all your belongings and Rex over to Rangeman. I don't want you to have to be around Joe. I didn't want you to have to go back to that house."

"Thank you." She fell asleep in my arms and I held her as I drifted off to sleep.

Steph was bouncing on the bed as the nurse came into discharge her. Bobby was there to take care of all of her discharge papers since he would be in charge of her care at Rangeman. Tank had called a few minutes ago. It seemed that Morelli heard that Steph was being released today and was sitting outside in his SUV. Little did he know that I had insisted on using the back way out. Tank would make sure Morelli didn't find us there. A Candy Striper came in pushing a wheel chair. Steph was being difficult.

"Ms. Plum, It is hospital policy."

"I don't care. I'm walking."

I decided to save time and scooped her up into my arms.

"This should fulfill the requirement. She's not walking."

Steph cuddled into my chest. I bent down and whispered to her, "You are right where you should be."

She sighed and kissed my check. We left the hospital and went straight to Haywood. I got her settled in my bed and she immediately fell asleep. I went down to five to get an update on Morelli.

"Report."

"Morelli, went in and spoke to a nurse. She told him that Steph was already gone. He went back out to his car and went home." Tank informed me.

"Tank, I want a new cell phone for Steph with a new number, panic buttons, and refit her with all her equipment."

"Already done." he handed me all the items. He asked for my cell and programmed her new cell number in my phone.

"Is Bomber staying?" Hal asked looking hopeful.

"She is staying here. I plan to make it permanent." I can't hide the smile on my face. I knew now that she was mine I would propose soon.

The guys looked at me like they couldn't believe what I was saying. I left them staring with their mouths hanging open as I made my way back up to Steph. As I climbed up the stairs my mind drifted to the Morelli situation.

I knew after my conversation with Steph that she was going to ask the DA not to prosecute Morelli. I had already spoken to the DA and I was making arrangements for Morelli to be transferred to the Atlanta PD. I had sold the Atlanta office but they would keep tabs on him for me. I wanted him transferred near a Rangeman office and Atlanta was my only choice. I will be traveling to the Boston and Miami offices and Steph will be going with me. I didn't want him transferred to a city I knew my Babe would be traveling to.

TBC …


	5. Roses are Red

Roses are Red

_Disclaimer: I don't own them and I never will no matter how much I wish I did. If I owned them Steph would never be with Morelli._

_A/N: Sorry for the delay guys I didn't know if I wanted to finish this story. Please remember that I'm not an attorney, a cop, a judge, a nurse, or a doctor. All medical and legal aspects of all chapters in this story are fiction. I made it up and used it to make this story go where I want it to go. Thanks to Ber for checking the chapter for me._

Steph had been home for 3 days before the DA came to see her at Rangeman. It was decided that Morelli would plead out, serve community service, and be required to complete an anger management course. Steph had asked for a restraining order.

I had it worked out with the Chief of Police in Trenton and the Chief of Police in Atlanta for him to transfer there and complete his anger management courses. I thought back to the looks on their faces when I insisted on being present when Morelli was informed of his transfer. It might not have been necessary but I needed to see his face when he realized what I'd done. I won the girl and got rid of him which was what he had been attempting to do since he started dating Steph.

I walked into the Chief's office noticing that Morelli had already arrived. He glared at me as I shook the Chief's hand.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He seethed at his boss.

"Joe, Mr. Manoso has worked out arrangements with the D.A. for you." The Chief motioned for me to take over the conversation.

I looked over at Joe his hands fisted in anger, "You will be transferred to the Atlanta police department starting tomorrow. You are required to complete an anger management course and complete 300 hours of community service at domestic abuse shelter. Steph has taken out a restraining order against you." His eyes became haunted when I spoke her name. "You are not to get within five hundred feet of her at any given time."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He fumed. "You can't just make me transfer to another a state! You've got her brainwashed. Stephanie would never take out a restraining order on me! She loves me."

"Joe," the Chief yelled, "If you choose to not accept the transfer you will be prosecuted for attempted murder. Think about your future Joe. This is for the best."

Joe stood up and stalked out of the room.

I looked over at the Chief shaking my head. "We should have insisted that he speak to a psychologist."

"He's not crazy and he's a good cop." The Chief replied.

I shook my head as I stood to leave, "You weren't there that night sir. So forgive me if I disagree." I walked out of the station hoping that this nightmare would finally be over.

A few weeks had passed and Steph was fully recovered. She started working part time for Rangeman and I knew she was ready to get back to skip tracing. We had an adult conversation about her safety and she agreed to let me and my men train her. During the training Steph and Ram had hit it off and he asked her to be his partner.

I was sitting in my office when Tank came running in the room.

"Rangeman, we've got a problem."

"What problem?"

"Steph and Ram …" I didn't need to hear anymore.

"Let's go." I yelled and we took off running to the garage.

Tank filled me in on our way to the bonds office. Seems my Babe had picked up another crazy. We arrived at the bonds office a few minutes later.

Steph threw herself into my arms. "I thought it would be different this time. I'm better at my job and I have Ram. I don't want another stalker." Her body was shaking with fear.

"Babe, you're safe and I promise to keep you that way." I lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the office. Once inside I sat down on the couch and cuddled her to my chest.

Once I finally got her calmed down Ram made his way over to us.

"Report." I demanded as he approached.

"Rangeman, we arrived to pick up our files from Connie. When we came back outside we found this on the windshield.

He held up a rose, a violet, and a piece of paper. I grabbed the paper and read.

"Roses are Red.

Violets are Blue.

Just so you know.

I'm watching you."

As soon as I had finished reading the note the sound of a gunshot pierced the air as the front glass shattered. I threw Steph to the ground covering her body with my own. Ram crouched down in front of us with his gun pointing to the window.

My cell rang I reached down and flipped it open thinking it was Tank. A distorted voice came through the phone.

"Are we having fun yet?"

"Who is this?" I yelled into the phone.

"All will be revealed soon. You will get what's coming to you and I shall get what's mine." The line went dead. I pulled up the call log and was unsurprised to see the call came from an unknown caller.

Tank radioed telling me, "areas secure we are pulling the truck around back to pick you guys up."

I picked Steph up and ran out the back door with her. Lester was in the driver's seat. As soon as the door was shut he was racing us back towards Haywood. Once we got inside the garage Hal and Hector opened the door. Steph grabbed my hand as we exited the SUV. The guys escorted us into the had been quiet since the shot was fired.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked pulling her to me. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm fine Carlos. **I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**" She sighed.

I chuckled as I leaned down to kiss her. "Only you Babe, only you."

We went straight to the conference room on five to wait for the rest of the team to show up to discuss this new stalker.

Once everyone arrived we went over everything we had so far. Steph gasped when I told them what the stalker had said to me on the phone. I dismissed everyone except Tank.

"Tank, I want you to call the Atlanta office and get an update on Morelli. Make sure they are keeping tabs on him."

"Sure thing boss." He said and got up to leave. He stopped beside Steph and bent down to kiss her cheek. "It's ok Bombshell. We've got your back." He left the room already on his cell.

Steph stood up from her chair and came over to me. "I'm sorry." she choked out as tears fell.

I pulled her into my lap and kissed her senseless. "Sorry for what Babe? It's not your fault that you're a magnet for accidents. No wait, I take that back, **you're not a magnet for accidents — that's not a broad enough classification. You are a magnet for trouble. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you.**" She slapped my arm as I chuckled. "But your worth all the trouble."

I leaned down to kiss her again as her cell chirped. She reached for her phone then threw it across the room a second later. I went to pick up the phone and flipped it open. It was a text message from her stalker.

"Roses are Red.

Violets are Blue.

Just so you know.

I'll see you soon."

TBC …

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. 1 2 I'm Coming For You

1 … 2 I'm Coming For You

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

_A/N: Sorry for the gaps in updates. I'm a fulltime college student who is also a married mother of 2. I'm working on my stories as much as possible but real life gets in the way a lot. Please review as I live for them and love to hear what you think of the story. Thanks to XY for looking this over for me and Angie for listening to me complain when my computer lost over half the chapter._

"Shit!" I muttered. I opened my cell and sent a text to the core team. Moments later, they rushed back into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby said making his way to Steph. "She's pale as a ghost."

"We just left two minutes ago." I handed Steph's cell over to Tank.

"That happened." I walked over to Steph and pulled her into my arms. "Shh … Querida. It will be all right. I'm here." I whispered.

"Ranger, you're going to have to cancel the plans." Lester chimed in.

I glared at him. I hadn't told Steph about it, yet.

"What plans?" Steph asked.

Tank smacked the back of Lester's head. "Way to ruin a surprise, Asshole."

"Oh, Shit Man, I'm sorry. I thought you told her already." Lester backpedaled.

"What plans?" Steph insisted.

"Well, we were planning a Halloween costume party for you, Babe." She squealed like a little girl.

"Really?" She bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, Babe." I grinned.

"Are you going to have to cancel the party?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No, I refuse to let this guy ruin our plans. I'll bring in guys from other offices to help with security."

She wrapped her arms around me and crashed her lips to mine.

The next few weeks went by quietly. No news from the stalker. Maybe he realized he was outmanned. Doubtful, but one could hope. I was relieved to learn that the stalker wasn't Morelli. I'd checked and he was in Atlanta at the time of the shooting.

Steph had insisted on helping out with the costume party. Three weeks before the party she came running into my office.

"I've picked out our costumes." She smiled at me.

"What costumes, Babe? I never said I would wear one." I smirked.

She shot me a death glare. "You have to wear one."

"You'll ruin it if you don't wear one." She whined.

"I was kidding, Babe. Now what was your idea?"

"I was thinking that you could be Robin Hood, I could be Maid Marian, and the guys could be Robin Hoods Merry Men."

"**Babe, my men refuse to dress as Merry Men. Period!"** I fumed.

"Well, I have other ideas."

"Such as?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. _This should be good._

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." She chuckled. "I'd be Snow White; you'd be Prince Charming and the guys would be really big dwarfs.

I couldn't contain my laughter. "Babe, I'd have to pay them hazard pay to get them to do it and even then they might refuse. Which guys were you thinking for each dwarf?" I had to know.

"Tank could be Grumpy, Hal as Bashful, Ram as Sleepy, Lester as Dopey, Bobby as Doc, Woody as happy, and Zip as Snezzy." She grinned, obviously proud of herself.

I shook my head, "Now I get Tank, Hal, Lester, Woody, and Bobby. But how is Ram sleepy and Zip sneezy?"

"Oh, that's easy. Ram … REM sleep and Zip is allergic to pets."

"I think you'd do better with super heroes. The guys are more likely to cooperate if it's something cool, like Batman."

"Batman's too obvious. They would know it's us as soon as we walked in the door." She sighed.

"We've got a little time, Babe. You'll figure it out." Steph's cell chirped.

She checked the display. "That's odd." She said as she handed me her cell.

Wanna play a game?

_What the hell? _"Steph, who is it from?" I had a feeling the stalker sent it.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I don't recognize the number. Should I text them back?"

"Ask who it is. Maybe someone got a new number and forgot to tell you." I doubted we would be that lucky.

A few minutes later her cell chirped again. We looked at the screen.

What's your favorite scary movie?

I pulled out my cell and dialed Lester. "Keep texting them Babe. I'm going to get Lester to track down the cell number."

Lester came into the room "I can't get anything other than it's a prepaid cell."

Moments later my cell rang. The call was from the same number.

"Who is this?" I yelled into my phone.

The same distorted voice from the shooting came through the line. "Are you enjoying the game?"

"This is not a game. Now who the hell is this?" I growled.

"You'll learn soon enough that I am your worst nightmare." The line went dead. I'm going to enjoying kicking this stalker's ass when I get my hands on him.

One week before the Halloween party …

Steph hadn't heard from the stalker again since the text the other night. We had a meeting where all the men agreed for our theme to be X-Men. Tank picked Beast, Lester was going to be Wolverine, Bobby chose Gambit, Steph and I picked Jean Grey and Cyclops. The other men chose various costumes and Steph hired a designer to create them.

The costumes arrived today and I'm going to murder Stephanie. The costumes were perfect replicas from the comic books except where the X should be the letter M has been embroidered.

Steph and Ram where out for the day running errands and eating lunch with her Mom and Grandma. I grabbed the phone and dialed Steph.

She answered with a "Yo."

"Stealing my line, Babe."

"We're a couple so what's yours is mine." She chuckled.

"Babe that comes with marriage though that could be arranged soon if you're interested."

"Huh? Is this Ranger Manoso on the phone? I thought you didn't do things like marriage and children."

"Change is imminent. Plus I'm ready for more."

She's very quite. "Still there, Babe?"

"Do you mean that?" She questioned.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No!"

"There's your answer. Now tell me something? Why do our costumes have M's instead of X's on them."

She giggled, "They must have made a mistake."

"Mistake my ass." I chuckled.

"I debated telling them to put R-Men but it just didn't have the same ring as M-Men. Besides, they're MMMMM MMMMM good."

"Babe!" I growled.

"See you soon, Carlos." She purred.

Before I could respond, the line went dead. She hung up on me. Now she's really in trouble.

Later that day, Ram called. "Boss, Steph got a new note."

"Fuck, where are you guys?" I said while I made my way to the control room to get Tank.

"We're at the mall."

"Be there in twenty."

When I arrived, Steph ran to me. I cradled her in my arms. Ram brought over the note along with two black roses.

1 … 2 I'm coming for you

3 … 4 Better lock your door

5 … 6 You're in a fix

7 … 8 Hope he's not late

9 … 10 You won't know when. I'll see you again.

Steph was shaking in my arms. "Steph, calm down. You getting upset is what he wants."

"Well, it's working. He's quoting every horror movie I've ever watched."

"He's trying to terrify you and you're letting him. I'll protect you Babe. I promise." I carried her to the Turbo and quickly made our way back to Haywood.

Halloween night, we arrived at the party to find it in full swing. Steph grabbed my hand and pulled me straight to the dance floor. After all this time, I had the girl of my dreams in my arms. She was mine and I would never let her go.

She seemed shocked the other day when I mentioned marriage little did she know I was serious. The ring in my pocket proved how serious I was.

We spent the night dancing, making out like teenagers, and talking with friends. It was close to midnight and we were back on the dance floor, I had Steph locked tight in my arms when the song _Back at One _by Brian McKnight came on.

The song was perfect. I started singing the words to her.

"_It's undeniable... that we should be together..._

_It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real..._

_If all things in time, time will reveal...Yeah..._

_One... you're like a dream come true..._

_Two... just wanna be with you..._

_Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me..._

_Four... repeat steps one through three..._

_Five... make you fall in love with me..._

_If ever I believe my work is done... then I start back at one."_

As the first verse ended, I looked down into her eyes.

"Stephanie, you are my everything. You light up my darkness. You make me whole. I want to spend forever with you. Please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes."

I bent down and claimed her lips. While she was distracted I slipped a beautiful princess cut solitaire engagement ring on her finger. She pulled back from me and looked down at her left hand. I noticed Lester grinning over at us.

I watched as Lester made his way to the DJ booth. Moments later, I heard his voice come over the Sound system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. I would like to be the first to congratulate the newly engaged couple on the dance floor. It's about time that they realized they were head over heels in love. Let's all take a moment to say congrats to Bombshell and the Boss."

The crowd turned to look at us as I bent my head down to reclaim the lips of my fiancé. This caused our friends and family to erupt in applause and whistles. The next several minutes were spent exchanging handshakes and hugs with our guests.

Steph whispered in my ear that she was heading to the restroom. I went to go with her and she told me to stay and talk with everyone.

A few minutes later, I got a feeling that I couldn't explain. Something was wrong. The core team was standing nearby and I motioned for them to follow me. We made our way to the restroom. I knocked on the door no answer.

I drew my gun and opened the door. Once I made my way inside the room, I noticed Steph's wig and a note on the counter. On top of the note was her engagement ring. I rushed over to the note and my heart dropped as I read the words.

"No matter how hard you try you'll never be the hero and you'll never ever get the girl."

I dropped to my knees and screamed, "Babe!"

TBC …

A/N: Please review! Only 2 chapters to go!!!!!


	7. Dance with the Devil

**Dance with the Devil**

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Ranger is staying with me willing; I'll return him later … maybe. _

_A/N: Rating changed to Mature. Only one chapter left. Language warning. Thanks to Xy for her beta work. Special thanks to Angie for all her help._

* * *

Tank pulled his cell and sent out the emergency code to all employees. The guys left me on my own for a few minutes to get my control back in check. I slipped her ring in my pocket, vowing it would be back where it belonged soon.

I stepped out of the room to find Tank barking orders to various employees. Lester was on his phone talking to someone, he noticed my stare and mouthed, "Cops."

I can't help this nagging feeling that Morelli has something to do with this. Bobby walked over to me, a look of sadness on his face.

"Ranger, you doing okay?" He asked.

I yelled. I know I did. "My fiancée of less than an hour was just taken from me! How the hell do you think I'm doing?"

I walked away and Bobby followed me. "Man, I'm sorry. It was a dumb question."

I pulled out my phone and dialed the Atlanta Office. They answered and I asked to be connected to the guy watching Morelli.

He answered on the first ring, "Michaels."

"Stephanie's been kidnapped. I need you guys to verify Morelli's location." I barked into the phone.

"Consider it done." Michaels replied before disconnecting the call.

Tank walked up to me, "Ram has the SUV pulled up front. We're ready to head back to Haywood." He motioned for everyone to follow him.

I made my way out and noticed the guys had already stopped the party, thank God. Dealing with the guests wasn't anything I wanted to do right now. We made our way back to Haywood.

Hector already had the security feed pulled and they were watching the footage as we walked in the conference room. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw Amy sneak into the restroom. A few seconds later, I saw her follow Steph out of the room with a gun shoved into her side.

Stephanie surprised the shit out of me. I could see her lips moving. She was walking slowly. Knowing that Ram could read lips, she looked right at the security camera. After watching for a few seconds, I was positive that she was passing us a message.

Ram was watching the screen intently. As soon as Amy and Stephanie were out of view Ram barked, "Play it again and slow it down some."

Hector complied immediately. I was holding my breath hoping that Ram could figure out what she was saying.

After the second time through Ram's face fell, "Shit!" He muttered, "How in the hell did he pull this off?"

He looked up, anger radiating off his face, "It's Joe."

I grabbed the filing cabinet and flung it through the glass of the conference room_. How the hell could it be Joe?_ "I just called and checked. Joe is in Atlanta."

"Rangeman, Steph said that Amy was working with Joe." Ram interrupted. "Maybe Joe is having Amy bring Bomber to him."

Tank pulled out his cell and had Michaels on the phone in seconds. I couldn't hear the whole conversation, but could tell that Michaels had pissed off Tank.

"I don't give a fuck if you watched him walk in the damn house or not! I want you to knock on the door and detain Morelli," Tank flipped closed his phone.

Less than five minutes later, Tank's cell beeped. He pulled out his phone and roared, "FUCK!!"

He handed me his cell as I dialed Michaels from mine. "How the hell did this happen?" I demanded.

"Ranger, I don't know. Man, I swear. They must have switched places sometime in the last forty-eight hours."

The anger was pouring out of my body. Anthony Morelli had better be glad he was in Atlanta right now because if I could get my hands on him, he'd be a dead man.

"Michaels, I don't care what it takes, you get him to tell you how they pulled the switch off and make him tell you anything he knows about Steph." I seethed.

I slammed the phone down. _How in the hell did this happen?_

Michaels called back sometime later; I put the call on speaker. "Ranger, we finally got him to talk. He doesn't know much. He told us Joe called him and asked him to come down. When he got here, Joe asked him to pretend to be him for a few days. He got here late last night, Joe left shortly after that."

"How did you not realize it wasn't Joe?" Lester asked.

"Well for starters, they look a lot alike. Anthony was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a baseball cap. It's raining cats and dogs here." Michaels sighed.

"Did Joe say anything to Anthony about where he was going?"

"Anthony said, Joe told him he had to take care of something in Trenton. He doesn't know anything else. Trust me."

"I want him found and I want him found now!" I fumed.

I walked out of the room and into my office. I needed to be alone to think. _If I were Joe where would I be and where would I take Steph?_

My thinking was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot outside and shouts coming from the control room. _What the hell?_

Tank yelled my name, "Ranger, get out here! Zip call 911."

It was utter chaos as I ran out to the control room. Ram, Bobby, and Lester were running, guns drawn, for the stairs. "What the fuck is going on?"

I ran to the monitor, reversed the film a few minutes and watched in horror as Hal approached a strange car parked near the building. I saw the gun flash and Hal fall to the ground. The shooter threw out a piece of paper and sped off down the street.

Tank and I took off for the street. From the stairwell, I heard two company SUVs peel out of the garage. I knew that Bobby would be working on Hal. We ran up to the gory scene.

Hal had a gaping wound in his chest. He was unconscious and bleeding profusely. Bobby was working frantically to control the bleeding.

I reached down and picked up the note. I couldn't believe what I read. "Tell me something my friend. You ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

"You fucking piece of shit," I screamed.

My cell rang. The display showed unknown caller, but I knew who it was.

"You sorry ass mother fucker." I yelled.

"Why so serious, Batman?" Morelli chuckled.

"I swear to God, when I find you and it won't be pretty."

"Well, let's put a smile on that face. Meet me at the Ramos warehouse, seven pm. come alone. We'll settle this once and for all. I'll have what's mine and you'll be gone for good."

The line went dead.

EMS had arrived and they were rushing Hal away to the hospital. Booby went with them; he would call with an update as soon as possible.

Tank was watching me, waiting for me to fill him in on the call, that wasn't happening right now. I was too pissed.

I turned on my heel and walked back to my office to start preparing for my seven o'clock date with destiny.

_Later that afternoon_ …

I was sitting at my desk lost in thought when Tank, Lester, and Bobby came into my office.

"How's Hal?" I asked.

"He's going to pull through. He'll be in the hospital at least a week. It will be months before he's back to one hundred percent. Ella's with him now." Bobby explained.

"Ranger, I know that was Morelli on the phone. Tell us what he said." Tank demanded.

"I'm to meet him at the Ramos warehouse, alone."

"Not going to happen, Rangeman! You're not going in there alone. That's suicide" Tank fumed.

"I won't risk Steph! Putting her in danger is not an option."

"You think that he's going to hurt her? He wants her, he won't risk her." Lester interrupted.

"We are going in with you. We know the layout of the warehouse from when you were FTA." Tank stated.

We all started suiting up in full tactical gear. I only agreed to let them go because I knew if I didn't, they'd show up anyway. _My brothers love Steph almost as much as I do_.

_6:55 pm_

I stood outside the door of the Ramos Warehouse. This was the second time I was walking into a room to save the woman I love, knowing that the monster that had her would like nothing better than to shoot me dead. I leaned my head against the door and whispered, "Babe, I'm here."

I slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. I walked into the room with my Glock in my hand. I made my way to the center of the building, where I could see Joe holding Stephanie. She had tears pouring down her cheeks. I tried to let my eyes tell her how much I loved her, just like the last time we found ourselves in this situation

"Joe, let her go." I pleaded.

"No, I don't think so. She's right where she belongs." He kissed the top of Steph's head.

She tried to jerk away from him, "Just where do you think you're going, Cupcake." Joe snarled.

I shook my head, trying to convey to Steph to stop struggling. I saw a sniper light flash on the wall behind Joe. Luckily, his back was turned to where Tank was placing the beam of light. This was the signal to let me know the guys were in place if I needed them.

"Joe, please stop this! Please don't so this. We'll get you help. I swear, Joe. I forgive you for kidnapping me. Just please, let us go!" Steph begged."

"Let You Go?" Joe fumed. "I can't let you go! This psychopath," Joe pointed at me, "has brainwashed you."

My finger twitched on the trigger, "I'm the psychopath? You're kidding me, right?" I chuckled.

"I have given a name to my pain. Do you know what it's called?" No doubt, Joe had truly lost his mind at this point. My best bet was to play along with his insanity.

"No Joe, we don't know but I'm sure you'll tell us."

"The name of my pain is Batman." Joe started to laugh. "Christ, you know she thinks you're really Batman?" he questioned unable to control his laughter.

"I'll always be her Batman. Now let her go, Joe!" I said with fury evident in my voice.

"No, I'm not letting her go." Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"Joe," Steph pleaded, "We grew apart, I'm sorry I hurt you. Don't do this to yourself."

"Don't do this to me, don't do this to you. He is the problem here; can't you see that, Cupcake? Your hero, Batman, over there is the one that did this to both of us. Why can't you see him for what he really is? "

"Joe, you can't help who you love. Deep down you know that. You know I will always love you. It's just a different kind of love now." Steph tried to reason.

Joe shook Steph in anger, "Don't you dare tell me you love him! You're mine! You'll _never _be his." Joe turned the gun on Steph.

I took several steps towards Joe before he realized I was moving. His head jerked up and he retrained his gun on me. "YOU!" he screamed, "you just couldn't let her go, could you? You had to move in and try to take what's always been mine. This war between us, this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets and immoveable object. You'll never give up and neither will I."

"Morelli, you can't make her love you. She'll never come back to you. She's mine now and forever. Get your hands off her and let her go." I demanded.

"You've taken everything from me! My job, my family, my home, I've lost them all because of you!" He screamed.

I saw Tank aim his sniper rifle on Joe. Tank seemed to realize just as I did that this was not going to end well. I heard a scuffle to my right side. Amy had found Lester. I'd wondered where she'd been hiding.

Joe turned crimson and yelled at me, "I told you to come alone!"

"I did, Joe." _Well not really but we weren't going to tell him that. _"He must have tracked my GPS." I backpedaled.

Stephanie realized that there was no getting through to Joe at this point and she started to struggle against him in earnest. I barely shook my head no telling her to stop. She didn't listen.

Joe turned on her, "You stupid bitch! I'm your destiny not that SPICK!"

Joe hit Steph with his gun handle. I could see blood running down Steph's face from the gash in her scalp the gun caused. Joe lost his grip on her just enough for her to break free. She took off running towards me.

Joe roared as he aimed the gun at Steph's back, "If I can't have her, NO ONE WILL!"

The sound of a shot pierced the air and time stood still.

TBC …

A/N: So what do you think? Last cliff hanger, I swear. **Please review!** I plan on posting the final chapter next week. Though reviews work as a great motivator and I could be persuaded to post it sooner.

**WARNING!!!!!!! **The next chapter _will _contain character death. If this offends you, please read no further.


	8. Bad Endings and New Beginnings

Bad Endings and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just like to play with them.

A/N: _**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN CHARACTER DEATH DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND THIS OFFENSIVE. **_

Big thanks go to Sharon for looking this over for me. Angie thanks for everything, don't know what I'd do without you.

_Previously: Joe roared as he aimed the gun at Steph's back, "If I can't have her, NO ONE WILL!"_

_The sound of a shot pierced the air and time stood still._

Everything happened at once. Bobby came out of nowhere and knocked Steph to the ground. The bullet from Joe's gun had scraped my left arm as I charged towards Steph in an attempt to reach her before the bullet did. Joe crumpled into a heap on the floor, a large puddle of blood pooling underneath him. I fell to my knees next to Steph, scooping her up into my arms.

Tears were pouring down her face. "I'm … I'm … so … sorry." She lowered her eyes, refusing to meet mine.

"Babe, look at me. What are you sorry for?" I took my hand and pulled her chin up, forcing her to look at me. "This … None of this is your fault. You have nothing to apologize for." I assured her.

Bobby had made his way over to Joe and checked for a pulse. He looked at me and shook his head no. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing this nightmare was finally over.

Steph glanced over in Joe's direction. "Is he dead?" she asked.

"Yes, Bomber, he's gone." Steph's legs gave out as her body was wracked with sobs. I understood her tears. She cried for the death of a friend, she cried for the death of her first love, and she cried for the loss of the man Joe had been. Before this, he had been a good man, a good cop. She mourned _that _man, not the monster lying in a pool of blood at her feet.

Something had happened to Joe, something that turned him into the monster before us. The man on the floor was no longer Joseph Morelli, Trenton PD homicide detective. This man was the kind of monster that Joseph Morelli spent his life fighting against.

Tank walked over and pulled Steph from my arms, "I'm sorry Bomber. I had to take the shot. It was your life or his. I had no choice. He shot at you."

Steph wrapped her arms around him, nodding in understanding as she continued to sob. The room filled with cops; Carl and Big Dog were the first to make their way over to us. Eddie and Robin went over to where Joe's body was laying and talked to Bobby. Steph came back over to me and ran her hands down my arms, gasping when she came in contact with the blood.

"Carlos, you're hurt!" She jerked my shirt sleeve up, causing the wound to start bleeding again.

"Babe, it's a Band-Aid level injury. I'm fine."

We spent the next several hours being questioned by the police. We had just been cleared to leave the scene when the chief came over to speak with us, "Ranger … Ms. Plum, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. I just couldn't believe that Joe would do something like this."

"No one wanted to believe it. That's not the Joseph Morelli we knew." I said as I turned to take Steph home.

_A few weeks later …_

Things were starting to get back to normal. I finally convinced Steph to talk with a counselor to help her come to grips with what happened. The counselor recommended that Steph get back into her normal routine. Keeping busy seems to be helping.

We learned that Amy was the actual stalker but Joe was the mastermind behind it. She was charged with a multitude of crimes; kidnapping, attempted murder, and stalking just to name a few. She would no longer be an issue for us; I'd make sure of it.

The cops found video footage of the shooting. After seeing the video, they ruled the shooting justifiable homicide. I'd contingency plans in place had they gone the other way. Thankfully I didn't need to implement them. Mrs. Morelli threatened to sue the city until they allowed her to view part of the footage on the tape. After seeing the monster her son had become, Mrs. Morelli requested an autopsy.

Upon receiving the results, the chief asked us all for a meeting. It turned out that Joe's last undercover assignment had gone bad. He had been working on a DEA case, trying to shut down a Cocaine ring. He was forced to take Crack several times to maintain his cover. When he came back from the assignment he assured everyone he wasn't an addict and that he was all right

We found out through Joe's financial records that he still seemed to be hooked on the drug, although he'd hid it well. He was trying to kick the habit by seeing a therapist outside the burg. When we contacted her and informed her of Joe's death, she agreed to meet with us to discuss his treatment.

The therapist was trying to help him kick the habit. She told us he was having a really hard time with everything and that she eventually told him to start journaling out his thoughts. She said that ever since the last fight Joe had with Steph, he was different. She feared he'd had a mental break, but when she suggested inpatient therapy, he refused to voluntarily have himself committed.

I had the guys in the Atlanta office search Joe's house. And when they found the journal, they sent it to me. I stared at the tattered book like it was a snake. I didn't want to read it, but I knew that doing so might shine some light on why Joe did what he did.

I picked it up and flipped through the pages, stopping on random entries.

Day 1 –

I meet with Dr. Adams today. She says she can help me beat this addiction. I can't believe that I got hooked. They always told me how easy it was to become an addict. I can't believe how I crave the high. It's a good thing that they don't do random drug test on me because of the undercover assignments I do. I have to get clean. Steph has finally agreed to take a try at a true relationship. She's giving up Manoso to be with me. This is what I need. Having her will get me sober. It has to.

Day 36 –

Why isn't this working?? I look in the mirror and don't recognize myself. There is a monster inside me and it keeps pulling me under. The desire for the hit is all consuming and I don't know if I'm going to be able to beat it. Lord, please help me.

Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference.

Day 75 –

Stephanie will be moving in with me in a month. I have to beat this thing by then. Dr. Adams keeps telling me to tell Steph about my addiction. She tells me that I need a support system. I can't do that. If Steph knew and Manoso found out he would take her away from me. He would think I was a danger to her. I can't let him take her from me. She's going to make me well.

Day 110 -

Why is this not working? Why am I still using? Steph was supposed to make this better. I love her so much. She is supposed to heal me. I can't fight the addiction. I crave the high to much.

Day 140 –

Steph is suspicious of me; she knows that something is different with me. I've got to stop using. I just can't. She almost caught me today. I've got to be more careful. Dr. Adams wants to have a joint meeting with me and Steph.

Day 180 –

She called him. I know she did. I can't believe it. She's always wanted him but she is mine. I won't let her go. I can't let her go. Having her helps me fight the cravings.

Day 210 –

She met him today at Shorty's. I knew something has been going on with her for the last few weeks. I keep fucking up. She wants him back now. I can't lose her. She has to stay with me. I have to talk to her tonight.

That was the final entry. I knew what happened when he talked to her. I didn't want Steph to see this but I had to give her the choice. I made arrangements for Morelli to be buried with full honors; I wanted Steph to remember him as the man he was, not the monster he had become.

_One year later …_

"One more push, Babe. You are doing great." I kissed her head.

A few moments later, the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard pierced the air. The sound of our son's cries filled the room. The doctor placed the baby on Steph's chest.

We had tears in our eyes as I reached out to caress his face. "Welcome to the world, Carlos Anthony Manoso."

The End.

A/N: That's it. My first completed story. Please review and let me know what you think? I have no plans for a sequel at this time but I might if you guys are interested.

**Interesting facts I found while researching cocaine and crack addictions.**

**1 out of 4 Americans between the age of 26 and 34 have used cocaine in their lifetime.**

**Cocaine is the second most commonly used illicit drug (following marijuana) in the U.S. More than 34 million Americans (14.7%) age 12 or older have used cocaine at least once in their lifetime. **

**Up to 75% of people who try cocaine will become addicted to it. Only one out of four people who try to quit will be able to do so without help.**

**Cocaine is a $35 billion illicit industry now exceeding Columbia's top export, coffee. **

**Each day 5,000 **_**more**_** people will experiment with cocaine**


End file.
